Eben Dorr
Lt. Commander Eben Dorr (played by Matthew Fox) is best known for his protective paternal nature, as well as his remarkable engineering skills. Only recently has Eben come into the idea that he is the next corporeal Emissary after Sisko who is currently 'serving' with the Prophets. Family Information Immediate Family Born July 09, 2334, Eben is the youngest child between parents Arsa Dorr (2303) and Merin Dorr (2303). His only other mentioned family is his older sister Veronica Dorr (2331). Extended Family Eben has granddaughters; Jodelle Davenport (2400) from his adoptive daughter Jasmine and Zavala Liu (2401) from Nerys. He is the father-in-law to Kennedy Frobisher (through Indira), Cord Davenport (through Jasmine) and Hayden Liu-Ioan (through Nerys). Eben is also a co-husband to Ferran Ron'ik who was married to Naryanna as her second in 2401. Children Tucker Dorr Born November 10, 2376, Tucker Dorr is the only child between Katal Una and Eben Dorr. During a possession by the Pah-Wraiths, Katal was prompted to put the moves on Eben and succeeded. She became pregnant with Tucker, however, after encourgement from her husband, Marcus Wolfe, had an abortion. Wise to what Katal may do, Eben had secretly arranged for Tucker's fetus to be placed into an artificial incubator where he was grown to term. Tucker was also resentful of Katal's abandonment and Katal often shyed away from her son in embarassment of her decisions. It wasn't until 2399, when Katal was in a psychiatci hospital were they able to put their past behind them and make a stand to get better acquainted. Tucker is half Bijani and a 1/4 Romulan/Terran. Nerys Dorr Born July 02, 2381, Nerys Dorr is the only child between Solis Brin and Eben Dorr. During a time when Brin was infested with an alien known as a Yeerk, there was a plot to discredit the Kai. Brin's behaviour continued to get increasingly erratic and it involved her forming a sexual relationship with Eben. Soon enough, she conceived, but before Eben was able to propose to her, Brin accepted Siomane Polren's hand instead. It wasn't until it was discovered Brin was infested did she and Eben reacquaint. Having no memory of Nerys, she signed over full custody to the Bijani. Brin died in 2382 in current plots, however she continued to live into the future plots where she had little to do with her biological daughter. Nerys is more attached to her step-mother Naryanna. Nerys is Bajoran/Bijani. Indira Dorr Born September 02, 2382, Indira Dorr is the only daughter between Naryanna Dorr and Eben Dorr. As the one child to link the entire family together, she is Eben's favourite and the most prestigeous after acceptance into Red Squad. She is Bijani/Napean. Jasmine Dorr Born March 03, 2381, Jasmine Dorr is the first daughter between Naryanna Dorr and Deke Forsythe. Originally born with the name Lily-Anne Dorr, her name was changed to Jasmine-Lily after Naryanna was left by her first husband. Jasmine is more known for her reckless behaviour and urges for adrenaline rushes. She is Terran/Napean She was adopted by Eben in 2382. Zuri Dorr Born April 13, 2382, Zuri Dorr is the only child between Naryanna Dorr and Tavian Men'kala. The result of a kidnapping from the Napean government, Naryanna was held against her will before being brainwashed into providing her customary female to the people. One of three men were able to try, conceiving a daughter from the first before being rescued by Eben Dorr. Zuri is the overly confident child who has a focus in law. She is pure Napean. She was adopted by Eben in 2382. Personal Life Katal T'Kassus Having worked together in engineering for years on both DS9 and USS Fenrir, Katal T'Kassus was an interest of Eben's mainly in the physical sense. So, when she was possessed by a pah-wraith, it was easy enough to have them together. But, when Katal conceived and was no longer possessed she made the decision to abort their child since she was married to Marcus at the time. This effectively destroyed her relationship with Eben, but he was able to anticipate her actions and saved the baby. Currently, they talk from time to time but are not friends. Solis Brin Having met when Solis Brin was a Vedek, she and Eben maintained a long distance communication until tension broke and they became intimate in early 2381. When it was revealed that Brin was possessed by an alien parasite by the name of a Yeerk, she lost most of her memories of Eben and their child. Wishing to propose to her to make a family, Eben was shocked when she had already accepted the hand of another man. They ceased communication up to her death in 2382. In future plots they have no communication. Naryanna U'Zotti Meeting as friends in 2373, Naryanna U'Zotti and Eben Dorr form a strong bond through thick/thin however nothing romantic escalates until her divorce to Deke in 2381. Taking Naryanna in and helping her with her child, they realize they were meant to be and marry on March 17, 2382. Despite having two children each from other people, they embraced all the children as their own, finally having Indira - their only biological daughter. Remaining together through a lot of relationship drama, Eben was willing to share her with Deke, but that fizzled out prompting Deke to seperate. Starfleet Academy Joining the Academy at ten years old, the advanced aging of the Bijani species gave him an earlier start in life. At 2343, Eben was enrolled at the Starfleet Academy and persued a career in Engineering and Mechanical Design. He graduated at the age of 12 in 2346. Because of his advanced aging, Eben represented a body that was more equalivant to a 21 year old man. Military Service Upon graduation, Eben as assigned to Starfleet Academy on Earth to enable him more of a chance to mature. He remained there for nine years before yransferring to the USS Gettysburg. There he remained until 2369 when he was offered a promotion to Lieutenant and a transfer to Deep Space Nine. He served on the station all through the Dominion War, eventually becoming Chief before leaving to the USS Fenrir un 2375 to replace former station Chief, Katal T'Kassus as the COE on the Fenrir. This was short lived however as the Fenrir was decommissed in November 2380. After that, Eben returned as the Chief of Engineering for the station. In future plots, he has worked on consultations for th Academy and University of Bajor. Years as Ensign: 2346 - 2361 Lt. JG: 2362 - 2369 Lieutenant: 2369 - 2376 Lt. Commander: 2376 - Current Commendations '''Dominion War Ribbon: '''Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War The New Emissary Announced by Ashley Moss in 2383, Eben was named the New Emissary, who was to serve as the corporeal Emissary until the return of Sisko from the Celestial Temple. Taking on the responsibilities with hesitance and humbleness, Eben has yet to fully embrace his new position as a religious leader. There has been a large outcry from the Bajorans who, in the midst of losing their Kai and several other officials, are having troubles adjusting and maintaining their faith in the Bajoran ways. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bijani Category:Engineering Category:Starfleet Category:Laura's Character Category:USS Fenrir